


love is four years

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: happy born-on day [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School Student Jaebum, Slice of Life, enjoy??, the friends mentioned are got7 lol, the oc is my friend lol, uhh shit idk, who is even gonna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: "i like you! a lot."





	love is four years

**Author's Note:**

> i don't celebrate birthdays tbh but i do write lil one shots for my friends and their biases, they say it's enough lol so i thought i'd share
> 
> enjoy and thanks for reading ;-*

they were in orchestra. she sat in the viola section and he played the bass. he clearly remembered on the first day of freshmen year, her walking into the room and instantly smiling as she caught sight of her friends. he was taken aback and never quite recovered.

he joined his school’s asian club for her, hands tightly clutching the straps of his backpack as his friend pushed him through the door muttering something about being whipped for no reason. she was in the corner of the room, sitting on a desk and talking to a friend. when he entered, her brown eyes glanced at him before looking away to grin at what someone said. god, that smile got to him; made him think rainbows were magical, made him think high school was heaven; made him believe in himself.

she spoke to him for the first time that year too. the club was going over their routine for the school’s international night, he tried out a seemingly hard dance move and from behind him, he suddenly heard “hey, you’re pretty good.”

startled, he whirled around, beet red and stuttering. “t-thanks.”

     “are you a dancer?” her head tilted to the side as she asked the question, a curtain of brown hair falling into her face. she made an annoyed sound and tucked it behind an ear. he swallowed, hopefully not audibly, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

     “no.”

     “well you should be, you’re good.” and then she was gone. and jaebum’s heart was left racing.

 

the following year, 10th grade, they were in english class together. their seats were put into alphabetical order and he was forced to sit right next to her. everyday, for at least a month, he slid into his seat with sweaty palms and counted down the seconds until the block ended.

then, one day, she spoke to him once more. “do you get good grades on the tests?”

     “yeah, kinda...” he mumbled. his grades were pretty decent considering all he could do was stare at the board and try not to stare at her instead.

     “could you help me study? because i fucking suck,” she chuckled and jaebum couldn’t help but join in. and he liked the way her voice sounded when she cursed. it grew a hard edge, but softened up almost immediately. kind of like her...

and so that began the start of them becoming actual maybe psuedo-friends. every time the class was given downtime, jaebum and her began to study. he’d quiz her on vocab and she’d ask him about things she didn’t understand or wasn’t paying attention to. more often than not, they’d discuss little things like their preferences in food or clothes or weather. he got to know how much she loved dogs and music and in turn, he got a chance to tell her that he was taking dance lessons and really liking it and also how much better he was getting at the bass.

they exchanged kik id’s and eventually snapchats where they’d talk briefly about recent events throughout the week. every few days, with clammy palms and fidgeting feet, he’d work up the courage to send her a picture of a dog he saw and in return, she’d send him around fifty “thank you so much!” texts then followed by a funny meme. they were kinda maybe psuedo-friends and he really really liked it (her).

 

he was surprised to find out that over the summer, she had not forgotten their somewhat friendship. prior to the start of 11th grade was orchestra camp and as he was tuning his bass, she walked in and on her way to the back room, she smiled at him (god he really did like that smile) and placed a hand on his shoulder going “hey jae!”

his world fucking imploded that day, not that she noticed. (thank god!)

they didn’t have any of the same classes that year, but he saw a whole lot of her anyway. he somehow convinced his entire squad to move from their designated spot to another one that much closer to her and her friends. this resulted in them speaking at least more than once and they weren’t the average “hi, how are you?” conversations either. sometimes her friends would drag him and his friends into truth or dare, uno, or even never have i ever. he learned that she never had a boyfriend before, was extremely competitive and also extremely shady, and never tasted alcohol before.

sometimes, during these loud lunch sessions, he’d watch as her friends would be so casually intimate with one another. they’d sit on each others laps, hold hands, or kiss cheeks and foreheads, and he so desperately wished that he could have that type of intimacy with her. even holding her hand would be nice to him. they were a little chubby and looked really soft, god was he a wimp. he was desperate to hold her hand yet couldn’t man up to do it.

someday, he'd always tell himself, someday.

 

 

by the time senior year rolled around, it was only natural that he was just about ready to burst from all of his pent-up feelings.

she received a cellphone that year and sent him a cheery snap proclaiming "here's my number!" it took him seven agonizing hours to work up the strength/courage to text her.

_"hi"_

she replied almost instantly, going _"hey! how are you?"_ and began to engage him in a 3 hour conversation that had his fingers shaking and his heart beating, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

he grew a little closer with her. they had orchestra together, as usual, but they also had physics and english. they sat next to each other in these classes and were often partners on projects too. they became actual friends this year and so did their friends.

they'd meet up at sheetz or in wegman's or at the park and hold annoying conversations that disturbed the patrons around them. he'd always make sure to sit across from her and be extra funny to catch her attention.

as it grew colder, they retreated into separate homes and he opted to text her instead of talking with his bros much to their chagrin. mid-december, he was caught cheesing at his phone and received a chicken nugget to the eye.

     "dude, just ask her out."

and despite knowing the fact that he should just grow a pair and ask her out, he found himself saying "but i can't!"

     "can't or won't?" another friend asked with a haughty smirk. jae was shocked. they chose their senior year to attack him like this?

     "i can't," he insisted, "you guys know that."

they just shook their heads in unison, silently accusing him of being a coward which he was. jaebum curled himself around his phone, staring at the funny meme she sent him and trying not to smile.

     "just ask her to prom, she would probably say yes."

     "yeah dude, she would."

and when they refused to say anymore of the subject of hiba maybe kind of liking him, they became the recipients of chicken nuggets projectiles.

but later on that night, while jaebum was procrastinating on his physics homework, he ended up thinking about what his friends said.

prom....

prom.

prom?

he could ask her....yeah he could definitely do that.

what would be the harm in it? if she said no because she didn't want to date him, he could just clarify that he wanted to go as just friends. if she said yes...well, that would be...good.

so yeah, he'd ask her to prom. of course, he had to gather the courage to do so, but he'd do it. eventually.

 

eventually came sooner rather than later in jaebum's case. for nearly two months, he worked through a carefully deliberated plan. he even created several mock scripts. he was as prepared as he could be (which was way too prepared).

however, the day he planned to ask was her birthday and that fact made his nerves about a thousand times worse.

     "i can't ask her to prom, not today!" he whined in the hall outside of their club room. his friend gave him a blank stare before sighing harshly and pushing jaebum in the direction of the door. it was oddly reminiscent of his first day of the club. he was just taller and had a deeper voice. same damn nerves though.

     "just fucking do it jae, i'm tired," his friend whispered in ear before giving one last heave as he shoved him through the door.

and his friend was unfortunately right. jaebum had to just fucking do it. so he walked up to her (nervously clutching his shirt hem) and asked, "can i talk to you?"

and she smiles, looking a bit nervous, but still smiles and goes, "sure."

so jaebum leads her to the staircase down the hall and tries not to slump too heavily onto a step. he then takes in a deep breath, looks at her and her raised eyebrow and shining hair and deep eyes and forgets his entire mock scripts.

in other words, he begins to word-vomit.

     "i like you!" he blurts, "a lot. for, like, the past four years. and....and i think you're pretty and nice and you make me laugh and i like spending time with you and i just....will you...oh god...will you go to prom with me?"

a single millisecond passes before jae literally face-palms and begins vomiting. again.

     "it's okay if you don't like me back, i'll get over it, and we don't even have to go to prom together. and i'm sorry if i just ruined your birthday, i just...just..." his voices finally grows quiet, "really like you."

at least five seconds pass before she speaks.

     "i like you too jae."

and before he has a chance to try to control himself, he's grabbing her hands and smiling, going "really?"

     "yes, i do, but you barely let me talk, geez."

     "i'm sorry, you make me nervous, but are you sure? you like me?" he just has to make sure.

     "yes jae!" she grins, "i do."

     "so you'll go to prom with me?"

she smiles beautifully and goes, "yes jaebum, i will."

     "oh thank god!" he sighs causing her to laugh, the sound echoing in the stairwell.  and he swears that it's the best sound he's ever heard.


End file.
